Inheritance
by leonora51
Summary: Costance Hardbroom hates men. Logic dictates that she must be interested in women. Or so Cornelia Prince hopes.
1. Chapter 1

Cornelia Prince considered herself an intelligent and practical young woman, who took her decisions rationally after careful deliberation and stood by them firmly. Still, when she looked at the old castle that hosted Miss Cackle's Academy, her face morphed into a scowl.

'_I don't want to be here'_ she thought sourly. She would rather much be in the luxurious halls of Cambridge Academy for Witches than in a semi-obscure school, known only because in the last years every dark witch worth her salt had tried to destroy it one way or another.

Still, while she had been reluctant to come along, her enrolment into this very school was an _incontrovertible necessity_.

She had already met Miss Cackle, the headmistress of the "_illustrious"_ institution, but nobody else. She wondered when she would meet the reason for this (semi)voluntary exile, after all-

A voice broke her out of her dream-like state.

«Well met. I am Esmeralda Hallow. I'm going to guide you in a tour of the school». The blonde girl who invaded her camp of vision offered her hand with a friendly smile.

A blink and she placed the name. _'Hallow: a very wealthy but not noble family, active in politics. Definitively a good connection'. _

She took the hand in a firm grasp. «Well met Esmeralda. I am Cornelia Prince, of the noble line of Prince naturally».

She was astonished and outraged when her completely respectable introduction was received with a laugh from her companion. «What?!» she growled.

Esmeralda had the grace to look remorseful. «Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to cause offence. Just … for a minute there, you reminded me of my sister Ethel».

«How so? »

«It's in the way you introduced yourself». At Cornelia's raised eyebrows, she continued «Nose in the air and puffed out chest».

Cornelia's indignation grew another notch. «Should I conduct myself like a peasant to appease the masses? »

Her question was met by another crystallin laugh and before Cornelia had time to make another scathing reply, Esmeralda had already taken her by the arm and declared that they would be the 'best of friends'.

That had been almost 2 hours ago and the duo had explored the castle almost in its entirety: the cramped classrooms, the awful smell from the kitchen (she had to find a solution, because she refused to eat something that smelt like that) and now her bedroom.

She entered with reluctance and she wasn't proven wrong in her vexation. The room was medium size, a single old bed was pushed against the wall on the right, while a table and a chair who had seen better times were in the front. At the centre of the room a bucket signalled at least one roof leak.

_Just great. I am housed in the servant quarters!_

Esmeralda sat on her bed and – seeing in the blazing eyes of her new friend the sign of the upcoming storm – tried to distract her.

«So, you didn't say why you decided to transfer at Cackle's».

«For your mistress of potions. Miss Constance Hardbroom. I know she is very well known in the field, what else can you tell me about her?» she tried to affect a casual tone.

«Oh, she is a strict teacher, but fair. She is very competent, you will like her. Are you an expert of potions?» asked Esmeralda lighting up. She always loved to talk about her studies.

«Hardly» Cornelia snorted. She wasn't exactly bad at potions, but she didn't have the natural talent necessary to become a potion mistress and had decided to concentrate her talents elsewhere. «My sphere of competence relies more on charms and transfiguration». '_And thank Merlin for that'_ she thought, glancing one more time at the abysmal room.

«Oh» Esmeralda frowned in confusion.

'_Time to put the conversation back on track'_. Cornelia affected an air of nonchalance and asked «What else can you tell me about miss Hardbroom? Do you know if she is romantically invested in someone?».

«What?!» Esmeralda spluttered. Not a lot of people could say to have seen such a reaction from the normally composed head of the year. Then, seeing that Cornelia was still waiting for a reply, answered «No, definitively not. She hates men».

«Good. That's good. Is she attracted to women?». '_Not that attraction is a requisite for a peaceful marriage, but it will sell the idea of an intimate partnership easier'._

Esmeralda looked at her for a moment and promptly threw herself on Cornelia's already decrepit bed, laughing. When she finally looked at her, she stated «You are strange».

Cornelia returned her look. She was perplexed and irritated. Nobody had ever dared to name the Prince heiress as such. But here was Esmeralda, that aggravated and made fun of her for the second time in a few hours; but also took her arm in arm and smiled in her direction like they were friends. '_That's bipolar behaviour at is best_' she thought with a touch of caution.

«You haven't responded to my question. Isn't your duty as my guide to respond to every possible question I may have?» she said with her chin held high and the "snotty tone" who wouldn't accept a no for an answer.

«I don't know. Why are you so interested in miss Hardbroom?» asked Esmeralda, suddenly suspicious.

Cornelia looked at the very possibly instable girl who occupied her room. '_It isn't exactly a secret, just a "open with caution" kind of thing. And I will definitively need help. I have never asked for a courtship before. Not that someone in his right mind would reject me or more precisely all the money of my family. Still it id better to err on the side of caution'._ She shrugged. '_In for a penny, in for a pound'._

«I'm going to marry her».

Esmeralda opened her eyes wide and promptly laughed again. This time Cornelia growled.

«You are funny but be careful. Miss Hardbroom likes to materialize and dematerialize everywhere. If she hears you say something like that, she will have you serve detentions until you graduate» she advised.

«It certainly would be a horrible start to a betrothal» Cornelia commented «Don't laugh» Esmeralda's lips twitched.

Then in a tone that left no place for doubts, Cornelia continued « I'm here to evaluate her degree of tolerability, find common ground and propose an economically advantageous agreement for her to become my wife».

«You aren't kidding» said Esmeralda, shocked.

«Of course I'm not» Cornelia crossed her arms and pouted.

«Miss Hardbroom is- You can't. You are crazy»

«Worse, I'm under a binding magical contract» she said resentfully.

« What?! Are you speaking seriously? I thought that they weren't used anymore» Esmeralda asked, perplexed.

«They aren't. Mine was signed 200 years ago. A peasant named Augustus Hardbroom lent a goat to an ancestor of mine and the 2 mentally deficient men firmed a marriage contract for their descendants. It states that, as the last of my family, I have to marry a Hardbroom before my 19 birthday or lose my fortune. You know of my family, right? We are richer than Mida. I intend to stay this way».

«So you really came here to win miss Hardbroom's heart». Esmeralda looked at her with a mix of pity, shock and excitement.

«No. Her hand is enough for me» she stated matter of factly.

«And there is no one else-?»

«No one worth mentioning»

«Miss Hardbroom may not agree to the marriage. Do you have a plan B?

«I have 3 years to win her over. How difficult can it be?» '_Esmeralda's face isn't encouraging in the least'._

«Are you at least-»

«What?»

«Are you… you know… interested in women?»

Cornelia looked at Esmeralda strangely. «I am interested in my manors, lands and money». After a few minutes of silence, Cornelia asked again « so are you going to help me?»


	2. Chapter 2

[Esmeralda POV]

Esmeralda sat in a corner of the room, exhausted. Cornelia was on the bed with a pensive expression on her face. Above them, 3 planets tried to kill each other in a fight that clearly could only have one winner. Distractedly, Esmeralda noticed that Pluto and Mars had allied against Venus. She asked herself is they had become sentient.

Suddenly, Cornelia was on her feet «Come on Venus, I know that you can win. For women power!» she screamed and fell back on the bed laughing.

She looked around the room and groaned. The disaster that was Cornelia's bedroom was the product of her good intentions and Cornelia's manipulative ability.

When she had offered to help make her bedroom more comfortable, Esmeralda had imagined taking a blanket and a few of her fluffy pillows to her friend's room. Maybe changing the color of the curtains too.

What followed instead, was an incredible magical display that lasted through the night until the first hours of the morning.

First, Cornelia had to expand the room, because "even my horses have larger stables". Esmeralda had tried to explain that that level of enchantment was well above their skill and in fact was one of the last charms that miss Cackle taught to the girls about to leave the school. Three years from now.

Cornelia had merely sniffed, declared that measuring one selves by the standard of the masses was pathetic and proceeded to enact the enchantment.

Esmeralda had almost gone for the door, Cornelia's arrogance getting on her last nerve. The thought of what could happen to her fellow student if something went wrong, was the only thing to hold her back.

Then, Cornelia had begun chanting and Esmeralda's lungs filled with magic. The room expanded in front of her stupefied eyes to two times its size, while at the center of it all the green eyes of her fellow student were wide open and radiant with power. Only her heavy breathing, betrayed the strain of the enchantment.

It was so impressive, that Esmeralda forgot everything about her previous annoyance and the imminent curfew. Her heart beat wildly, divided between studying the enchantment and waiting for what came next.

«How do you do in runes and transfiguration? » asked Cornelia. It was the question that opened the doors of some of the more grueling hours of her life.

They transfigured the old bed in a canopy double bed fit for a princess, with a matching wardrobe; the desk was expanded and made to look ancient, with an ornate mirror hanging above the wall. Cornelia had insisted for 2 cushioned chairs set comfortably in front of the desk, so they could study together in her room.

Then it was the turn of the sofa, the armchair and the rich purple and heavy curtains. Looking around, it looked nothing like a Cackle's room.

The curfew had already passed and Esmeralda had no doubts that the other students were already in bed. Miss Hardroom would be making her rounds to make sure that everyone was in her bedroom. She would have to be careful in going back to her room and hoping she wasn't caught.

She bid goodnight to Cornelia, promising that she would see her at breakfast tomorrow. Cornelia looked at her affronted and said nothing.

«What?» Esmeralda said exasperated.

«You said you would help me with the room! » Cornelia said angrily.

Esmeralda couldn't believe what she was hearing. «What do you think I have done so far?»

«Well, it's clearly not finished» Cornelia protested angrily

Not even Ethel, at the apex of one of her tantrums, could rival Cornelia right now. Her flaming cheeks, in sharp contrast with her pale complexion gave her a feverish appearance. Her crossed arms and the feet that slammed petulantly against the floor made her seem like more of a child.

But it was her glassy look – like she could barely hold back the tears – that made Esmeralda reconsider her angry retort.

Instead she sighted, defeated. «I think it's perfect, but it's you room. So, what's missing? »

Cornelia regaled her with a bright smile and immediately the glassy look disappeared, making it apparent that she had fallen for her trick.

«Magic, obviously» Cornelia exclaimed, grabbing her hand and twirling together. «Now it looks so … muggle». Esmeralda said nothing but noticed that Cornelia said "muggle" like someone said "worm" with a not so hidden disgust.

Cornelia opened her trunk and together they removed the gigantic persian carpet inside.

«It's one of my favorite items» Cornelia revealed, stars in her eyes. «Do you want to try it?»

«I … guess» she responded, perplexed.

«What are you waiting? Come here! » Cornelia indicated the center of the carpet, while she herself stood. Not one second later, the carpet was … flying!

«Oh merlin, you have a FLYING CARPET!» screamed the normally unflappable head of year and let out a giggle while the carpet made a sharp turn to the left.

«I can't believe you have a flying carpet. They are so expensive and so difficult to enchant, not to mention illegal in England»

«I am fifthly rich. Very little of what's prohibited to other people is prohibited to me»

«It sounds unfair»

«It's privilege at its finest, my dear» said Cornelia, emphasizing her posh accent and the 2 friends started laughing.

«So, what do you think is missing from the room?» Cornelia asked

«Lights» was Esmeralda's immediate response. «There should be fire's ball in every corner of the room»

«I think it would be magical!» Cornelia agreed.

So they made the magical lights, enchanted the mirror to compliment them and charmed the cushions of the bed to stop bed dreams.

She was having so much fun! No one of her age understood the wonders of magic or had the powers to do some serious enchanting and she was always commended by the adults and envied by her peers. The only real friends Esmeralda had, were her sisters but Cornelia … she really got her.

She knew that tomorrow there would be consequences and she actually was amazed that miss Hardbroom hadn't already caught them out of bed and doing magic, but she would think about it tomorrow. Tonight was all about magic.

And then … Then came the request of doom.

«I want a small solar system flying through the room» Cornelia said decisively.

They had conjured 8 balls, enchanted them to appear like planets, that were animated and made magical resistant.

They lied on the bed for a while, looking the planets orbit peacefully.

Esmeralda looked around the room, marvelling at the magic she contributed to create.

«What are you thinking?»

«The leak» Cornelia answered.

Turns out that even with all of Cornelia's powers and knowledge she had no idea how to fix it.

«Leak aside, the room really is wonderful»

«Yeah … the planets however-»

«What about the planets?» Esmeralda thought that the solar system was one of their better projects.

«They are too slow … It's so boring!»

Esmeralda looked at them. «We could maybe make them a little bit faster…»

«Yes, we could!»

This time the enchantment failed miserably. Esmeralda still wasn't sure what they had done wrong, but when they tried improving the enchantments, the planets became malicious. They had begun a fight to the death between each other and no countercharm had worked.

Instead when Esmeralda had tried to countercharm Neptune, the planet had abandoned the fight against its brothers and tried to attack her.

She was so stupefied that she hadn't moved. If Cornelia hadn't exploded it and declared that the next planet who tried to hurt them would have a worse end, she would have been on her way to the infirmary.

Interesting, the planets hadn't tried to attack them again. The rest of the furniture wasn't so fortunate. Earth crashed against the magical mirror, making it 7 years of bad luck for the 2 witches. Uranus had pushed Saturn out of the window breaking the glass panel, but its path intercepted a fire light and combusted. Saturn returned in the room wobbly and promptly was disposed of. At the end only Venus, Pluto and Mars remained.

In a few hours, she would have to report to miss Cackle the existence of malicious and possibly sentient planets. Esmeralda groaned.

On the canopy bed, Cornelia whispered «I think they make for good protection of the room. As long as they don't hurt us, I don't see why they should be countercharmed».

«If someone who isn't us entered this room-»

«They would rip the consequences of their actions» Cornelia said

«Miss Hardbroom makes weekly checks on all the rooms»

«Oh, well. I guess we have to train the planets then»

Esmeralda laughed. «So, I'm actually surprised that miss Hardbroom didn't come to check this room. I guess she is more lenient the first night back at the castle, but we made so much noise» Esmeralda said.

«Does she? I have silenced and warded the room. No one can enter against my express permission».

«She is going to be so pissed!»

«I guess» Cornelia shrugged

«You don't seem upset»

«The contrary of love isn't hate but indifference. Now, I would like a couple hours of sleep before facing the dragon».

[Cornelia's POV]

Cornelia groaned. It was like a few minutes had passed since she fell asleep. Gradually she opened her eyes to the wreckage that the planets had created. Broken glass and damaged furniture aside, it wasn't as bad as she thought it could be. Over her, the planets had apparently reached a truce and now floated around calmly.

She cast a tempus charm and she realized that she had actually slept for less than half an hour. She groaned again in her pillow and barely registered Esmeralda, fast asleep beside her.

After a few minutes in which she tried to locate the disturbance that had woken her up, she had almost fallen back asleep. Then she had felt it again.

Her wards! Someone was dismantling her wards.

Her planets, as if they had sensed that someone was trying to invade the sanctuary of their dominion, were nervously flying from one part of the room to the other. Cornelia observed them with a grin.

If she hadn't been half asleep, she would probably have guessed that only a select few people would try to dismantle her wards when dawn had not yet come.

But Cornelia's mind was still resting on the pillow and she thought that whoever had roused her from a very invigorating sleep deserved to receive to scare of her life.

So without further delay, she threw open the door and 3 very angry magical resistant planets were set free against a very angry miss Hardroom.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Normal timeline

_Flashback_

See end of the chapter for notes.

[Cornelia's room]

[Miss Hardbroom POV]

Miss Hardbroom's only warning was a scream to dodge. One minute she was dismantling the no doubt illegal wards of the new student and the next 3 giants projectiles came out of nothing aiming for her head.

She barely had the time to register the shocked expression of her soon to be ex student, before she threw herself on the floor.

«What in Merlin's name are those things?!» she asked horrified, while she proceeded to explode in mid-air one of the killing balls.

It was the wrong move.

What happened next was a fight to the death. The 2 remaining magical balls attacked together to avenge their fallen companion. They used strategy, they used cunning and they exploited the surprise effect.

And from there, everything went downhill.

[Headmistress Office]

[Cornelia POV]

Miss Hardbroom's battle with the planets wasn't the only one destined to be fought in the early hours of the first day of school. A couple hours after the admittedly alarming event, Cornelia was fighting a much greater battle. Against sleep.

Sitting in a comfortable chair in the headmistress' office, Cornelia knew that it would be the height of bad manners falling asleep while her soon to be betrothed was monologing. Instead, while Miss Hardbroom voice washed over her, she shifted her gaze from Esmeralda's paling complexion to the bleary eyes headmistress. Finally, her gaze moved to examine the frantic woman with the crazed look in her eyes.

She was mostly fine, she reassured herself. When Miss Hardbroom had been nearly run over by the magical planets, she had almost had a heart attack. When a flaming ball headed at full speed towards her teacher's head, Cornelia had seen the doors of poverty open wide before her eyes.

[Flashback: Cornelia POV]

_Mars exploded in sharp fragments and Cornelia barely had the time to throw up a hurried shield. As the 2 surviving balls tried to test Miss Hardbroom's defences with surprise attacks, a squeak and a thud resounded from the canopy bed, revealing a dishevelled Esmeralda Hallow on the floor._

_That moment of distraction was fatal. The 2 magical balls had split and moved at high speed against Miss Hardbroom. Suddenly, Pluto pushed Venus trough one of the magical flames. _

_In a kamikaze inspired attack, the flaming ball used the last minutes before combusting to try a sneak attack on Miss Hardbroom. _

_No one was expecting it. _

_In the end, it was the flying carpet that saved the teacher from a nasty trip to the infirmary. A corner of the carpet raised to trip her and Venus finally exhausted itself without further damage to Miss Hardbroom than a half burned eyebrow. Pluto opted for a strategical retreat out of the destroyed window. _

_-All's well that ends well – Cornelia said offering her hand to Miss Hardbroom, who was still lying on the floor. Miss Hardbroom gritted her teeth, looking at her distrustfully and-_

_\- Cornelia, behind you! – _

Fortunately, the 2 of them – and Esmeralda of course – were fine and as first meetings went, she was sure that it could have been worse. She could have accidentally maimed or badly injured her. It would be in line with the family tradition on courtship. Not that she was feeling particularly traditional in that aspect of her life.

_\- Cornelia, behind you! – Esmeralda shouted. If anyone asked, she would say that she had reacted by instinct by lowering herself on the floor. Still if she was honest, Esmeralda's voice had startled her so much that she had tripped and come falling into Miss Hardbroom. Thanks magic, she had cushioned her fall!_

_In that instant, locking her eyes with the furious ones of her teacher, Cornelia had a revelation. She decided that if they ended up having sex, she would be on the top. Being crushed by the weight of another body while doing … that … must be the epitome of uncomfortable. _

Cornelia let out a sigh of relief. At the end, everything had solved itself. The good guys had won, the threat was eliminated and everyone had skipped happily to the headmistress office for … What were they doing here again?

[Flashback HB POV]

_Miss Hardbroom tried to aim at the last of the killing balls, but Cornelia choose that moment to bury her elbow in her abdomen. Even if the thought of using her student as a human shield was becoming every second more appealing, she tried to act responsibly. _

_You blasted girl would it be too much moving away?!_

_Cornelia looked away blushing in embarrassment. And that's when the magical projectile almost beheaded the black haired teacher. She forcefully shoved Cornelia on the floor and casted a curse on the ball. Esmeralda's too had successfully hit her target. _

_The magical contraption fled wobbly through the window. It was the end of the first planetary war._

[Cornelia POV]

Yes, Cornelia reassured herself, it was all a matter of prospective. It could have been a much worse first meeting.

-and she tried to murder me– Miss Hardbroom shouted incensed, pointing a finger against Cornelia.

Or not.

Cornelia scowled. Esmeralda whimpered.

-She directed 3 giant projectiles straight to my head! – Miss Hardbroom continued with narrowed eyes and an indignant tone.

\- It was a charm gone awry. You are overreacting- Cornelia pointed out, barely refraining from rolling her eyes in a show of teenage angst.

\- Excuse me?! One of the things you sent after me burned half of my eyebrow. Not to mention the one who tried to smash my head like a coconut.-

\- You are fine – Cornelia responded in what she thought was a reassuring tone of voice. It probably wasn't.

Miss Hardbroom looked at her with pure anger - I've met my fair share of idiots in my days of teaching, but you are without a doubt the most selfish and useless one of the lot-

Cornelia flushed and looked away, feeling hurt. Then she felt anger. She was been ridiculous: Miss Hardbroom didn't have to like her to marry her. Still, she would learn to respect her. Soon, a scathing reply made her way past her lips.

[HB POV]

Miss Hardbroom glared at the child with the force of a hundred suns and Cornelia looked away.

A sense of glee arose within her chest at the display. In light of what happened in the last few hours, she felt justified in her anger. A few scathing words didn't come close to the hell she was subjected to.

Still, the thought that this would be exactly something mistress Broomhead would have said, made her internally squirm with shame.

The stern look Miss Cackle was directing her way, made her feelings worse. The headmistress had decided to let her handle the situation and she was repaying her trust poorly. She took a fortifying breath. But her good intentions didn't last long.

\- If you weren't lurking like a creep outside my bedroom, trying to dismantle my wards in the middle of the night, you wouldn't have incurred in any trouble – came the insolent reply.

For a minute reigned a shocked silence.

Then Miss Cackle rose from her chair – Miss Prince! This is unacceptable –

Esmeralda looked the scene unfold with wide, terrified eyes.

In 3 strides Miss Hardbroom was in Cornelia's face - So you are saying it's my fault for not expecting to become a human target, while I was doing my duty as a professor, checking the rooms and dismantling illegal wards-

\- Please, they are merely frowned upon- Cornelia waved her hand in an uncaring gesture

\- They are prohibited in this school, not that you will remain here long enough for this to be a problem in need of addressing – Cornelia made a show to clean the spit on her cheek. This was the last straw.

\- Miss Cackle – Miss Hardbroom finally looked away from the battle of glances – I want this girl gone from the school-

Faithful Esmeralda pleaded their case with tears in her eyes. It was a pity that her brightest student had fallen in with such bad company. Still, it could be easily rectified.

– Miss Hardbroom, Miss Cackle. Cornelia and I are both at fault. Please, I swear it was an accident! We are so sorry, please –

-Quit the dramatics- Cornelia murmured under her breath

\- You wanted to say something Cornelia? Maybe extend your apologies to Miss Hardbroom too?- asked Miss Cackle

[Cornelia POV]

\- About that. I will accept detentions for the next month with Miss Hardbroom – Cornelia responded calmly

\- What? – asked a gobsmacked headmistress. Miss Hardbroom was quicker to understand.

\- Miss Hardbroom and mine first offers were expulsion and 1 month of detentions. Now Miss Hardbroom can say that my magical planets have put us all in serious risk and ask for 12 months of detentions and I of course will repeat that it was an accident and will suggest 1 month and a week, and so on.

\- You can't negotiate your punishment! – Miss Hardbroom was outraged - Being a witch means taking responsibility for your actions–

-Actually, that just means being an adult. Being a witch means making things go my way – Cornelia concluded with a self satisfied smile.

The headmistress didn't even try to suppress a sigh – It will be 1 month of detentions for Esmeralda and 3 months for Cornelia –

And when Miss Hardbroom made to argue back, the headmistress interrupted her – Not now Constance. It's barely time for breakfast and I have never felt more tired. Go, all of you. I suddenly feel the need for a bottle of wine-

Miss Hardbroom looked at the headmistress with wide incredulous eyes, but didn't comment.

When she had almost reached the door, Miss Cackle called out – Cornelia?-

-Yes headmistress?-

-Remember that witch or not, the world rarely bend to our wishes-

\- That's because you don't apply enough pressure-

**NOTES**

I loved miss Hardbroom's character and I think her relationship with Mildred is explosive. But then I started thinking … What if Miss Hardbroom had to deal with the trouble of another student? One less good intentioned and more arrogant, with all of Draco Malfoy's charm and a very "open" vision about the not magical population? And something that's obviously all Cornelia Prince, like "The Queen of England? Uh, she is just a muggle. I would be so much better with a crown"

What else to say? Oh, yes. This fanfiction is based on 1998 tv show (so yes miss Broomhead, no Indigo Moon), except for Esmeralda character because she is just so good!

This is my first fanfiction and - as you may have already deduced - english isn't my mother's language. So, this is an experiment ... we will see together where it will go from here. I wanted the thank Dhion, Alyn S and Queen for reviewing: it was a difficult chapter to write and I have rewritten everything more than one time … but viewing your reviews, made me want to update. So what did you liked or disliked? What would you like to see next?


End file.
